Courtesan
by GeekyFanGirl1
Summary: This will be a series of one shots about an affair between Loki and my OC, Sigrid, a palace courtesan. Takes place Pre Thor. Reviews are very much welcomed.


**_Courtesan_**

**_Night with The Prince_**

Sigrid Asulfdotter, palace courtesan, and one of Prince Loki's favorite mistresses, lies in a large four poster bed surrounded by furs, and silken emerald colored bed sheets, in the bed chamber of Prince Loki. With her auburn hair, green-grey eyes, fair skin, perky breasts and curves in all the right places, she is considered to be a great beauty, like majority of the maidens in Asgard, maybe that is why the prince enjoys her company. Or maybe it's because she's proven herself to be a very willing participate to all of Loki's desires, from simple evenings out as his escort to whatever he desired in the bedroom, she is willing to be his. She knows that there are others that Prince Loki enjoys to bed, but Sigrid has learned to share not only the prince, but all of her lovers she's had in the past. This is a glimpse as to the life of a palace courtesan, especially one who has been able to curry favor with one of Asgard's princes.

She lays there waiting for her prince, in nothing more than a flimsy off-white slip, the rose colored gown crumbled up on the floor, at the foot of the bed, because she knows if she didn't take it off now, it'll be ripped off by the prince in a fit of passion. She waits, listening for his footsteps to come, growing ready with desire and need for her lover. After which seems like an eternity, she finally hear the distinct sound of his footsteps approach the door. As Loki enters his bed chambers, he spies her, and with the sight of his favorite mistress, a devious smirk spreads across his face.

In a low, seductive voice, he lets out "Oh. What delightful surprise we here" as the smirk spreads wider across his face. "A surprise just for you, my prince" says Sigrid, with a playful smile that comes across her face. Loki then waves his hands making his light armor disappear, leaving only a pair of leather trousers, which show cases his ever growing excitement. Before she knew it, Sigrid felt his weight on the bed as he started to climb in with a lustful gaze in his eyes. As he climbs to meet up with her body, she smiles and declares "My body is all yours, my prince, and I'm more than happy to comply with any desire you have". It is in that moment Loki reaches to cup her face and gives her a deep kiss, bruising her lips, after which he growls "Of course your body is at my service and I won't have it any other way", all while giving a cheeky grin. Then she sees his hand wave and with that her slip has completely disappear and her body is unclothed before him.

He then snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her again, just as hard and deep as before. Before long his body started to move against hers and her legs wrapped around him in response, as she began to grind against him.

"Eager, aren't we, my little pet" he hisses. She nods her head, as a devious grin spreads across her face "For my prince, I'm always eager"; she gives in a seductive tone.

"My, my aren't we a little wanton vixen"

Sigrid's hands slid down Loki's torso slowly until they came to the top of his breeches, where they gingerly started to unlace them. With a lustful gaze in her eyes, she pushed the trousers off his hips as fast as she was able to. With that she pushed him down to his side and back, climbing atop of him kissing him deeply. She started to slither down his body in trail of kisses until she got to his waist, and it was then she looked up and gave wide, a devious grin before she went to task.

Gripping it in her hands and enjoying its girth, she then started moving her hands up and down rhythmically, which caused Loki to give a feral groan in response.

"You truly are a God, my prince" she quipped

"Does this please, my prince?" with a cheeky smirk on her face.

Parting her lips, Sigrid started out with a simple tasting of the tip of him with her tongue taking him in gently. Then she starts to swirl her tongue around his head, teasing him purposefully. The more she teased, the tighter his grip of her hair became, until she took him fully into her mouth and with that came a chorus of ragged breaths and moans from Loki.

In that moment, without warning Loki sat up from which he then grabbed her in his hands roughly, pulling her up with him only to be pushed down into the silken sheets. All that came out him was feral growl, while Sigrid fell down on her back in a fit of giggles.

Before she knew it Loki hovered into her view, blocking out the ceiling and leaving little room between their bodies. He then took his knees and used them to nudge her legs apart, making a space for himself, placing his manhood on her thigh, while he slowly moved his right hand to her entrance, , holding onto her with his left.

With his finger he circled the outside of her center brushing over it. His lips quickly pressed onto hers again which made Sigrid start to grip the back of his hair. After much teasing, he plunged a finger into her folds, stroking up and down causing Sigrid to writher and moan underneath Loki.

"You know that you have to beg for your release, pet, right?" Loki taunted Sigrid as she continued her whining, at this point twisting the bed sheets in one of her hands while the other continue to tightly grip his hair. With that he added more fingers to the equation, increasing the forcefulness of it, causing Sigrid to start to see stars before her eyes.

Before she knew it, it was over and he broke away from her, removed his fingers, and slowly made his way down her body with his mouth. Coming to her breasts, he started to lavish attention to them, first kneading them in his hands, brushing his fingers across her nipples until they hardened and made her plea for more. Then he started sucking on them, nipping gently at her nipples teasing her, which drew more sighs of pleasure from her lips to the point that it left her breathless. After he continued downward until he got to her entrance, and smiled his usual devious smirk. "My do you have such a beautiful quim". With lust in his eyes, he pulled her legs over his shoulder, holding her in place as he began. With that he swiped his tongue into her folds until he was lavishing attention on to her clit with firm circular motions, to which Sigrid responded by gripping her hands in his hair, and the moaning of curses out of her mouth. "Silvertounge" She managed to mutter out with a giggle. Loki now decided to slow down and add his fingers again to the equation in a joint effort in driving Sigrid to lose all her senses.

Sigrid laid there for some time not fully aware of how much time ticked away until she felt his breath and then his lips on her neck, which then moved slowly towards her mouth. Her mouth met with his, staring into Loki's self-satisfied face, he then grinned and began take hold of her at her waist, while running his other hand on her legs, spreading them a bit more so he could nestle his ever growing erection at her center. Nestled at her center, Loki's cock teased Sigrid, rubbing her clit, causing her to squirm with anticipation beneath him, as she whimpers a plea of "Loki, please, Take me, Make me yours". Her pleading was music to Loki's ears, he loved hearing and seeing her come undone beneath her, and it was at that moment he answers that plea with him pushing himself into her roughly, thrusting. From her lips, escapes a cry of pleasure that rumbled off his bed chambers' walls, with Loki then grabbing her hips with such a force that will leave bruises. Loki is feral and unguarded in his lack of restraint, groaning the words "Mine", as he continues thrusting into her. Sigrid's hips rise to meet with him, her legs wrap around his body, along with her arms around his back, fingers digging into the flesh of his back syncing with rhythm of his pace. Her walls clenched tighter around him with each powerful thrust, throwing her mind into a sensation of pure ecstasy. Sigrid coos out "Ah, Loki" as she stares into his emerald green eyes, that can just be made out through his disheveled raven colored hair, as he continues to thrust into her.

"You Are Mine, You Understand" he growls, as he wraps his arms around Sigrid, while they both ride out their orgasms. Both of their bodies coated in a layer sweat, Loki collapses and rolls off of her, on to his side, remarking "You are such a good little whore, always willing to satisfy your prince" Sigrid lays there limply on the bed, her mind in a haze, as she looks upon him with a slight smile answering him with a faint "Yes, I am".

Loki's hands then reached over towards her, massaging her breast, his lips upon her neck, his breath on her ear whispers "Then I shall have another taste of you, my pet" It was with that, Sigrid felt her body being flipped over so she ended up on her hands and knees, for Loki to reiterated his claim upon her, to which she was a willing participant, starting again with a slap across her ass, and a seductive giggle out of her mouth.

**AN: Hey folks, thanks for reading. This is my first fanfic, and first attempt at Loki sexy times, hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking about making a series of one shots between Loki and my OC, so there will probably be more in the future.**


End file.
